Final Fantasy VII: New Legacies
by Rocko Chresington
Summary: 15 years after Cloud's legacy... He settles down and has a family with Tifa, since Aeris is eternally gone. Suddenly, his twin sons embark on a similar journey that he took! Is there a possibility that Aeris and Sephiroth are alive? chapter 6 is up.
1. Prologue

_"Where am I...?"_

_Sephiroth opened his eyes. He was mysteriously floating in a very dark place. His hands gripped onto something mysterious, and he managed to come upright. There was no gravity, so he hoped he was upright. He looked up, hip-length silver hair flowing behind him, and feline Mako eyes staring sincerely to the black skies. He stared at his hands for a moment... It only took him a time to blink once before he realized..._

_HE WAS ALIVE._

_---_

**Beginning Note:** New Year's Resolution... Write better stories. Must write better stories. I'm now going to write a really exciting... fan-fiction about Final Fantasy 7. Thus, this was born. That had a nice ring to it! So, anyhow, check this out. Ever since I got Dirge of Cerberus and discovered a little bit more about ShinRa and Deepground, all that stuff, I thought up of this... it explains the entire Final Fantasy 7 storyline... yet it's fun.

12.27.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

... Opening Destined File...

Process complete. Proceed with caution. Ahead lies untold tales of wisdom. Are you fully prepared? If not, then too late.

Opening Data File 0.0: Prologue...

Read chosen data...

---

12.27.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.0: Prologue

---

The furious rage that siblings share can be dangerous, especially when they envy each other. That hatred can sometimes lead to death. That anger can lurk in the depths of the shadows at midnight. The sky is dark and the silver moon casted a dim and pale light upon the tiny town... A miniscule figure in the alarming calm of night. The grassy fields glow blue in the moonlight, and lie by the cliffside gorge, where many sunrises and sunsets had commenced with a golden sun. Each green blade of grass is unique, and each containing a dew drop with sparkling radiance of heaven. The cliffsides symbolize the pride and justice of Nibelheim, and makes it a perfect battlefield for play-fights that children have and occasionally serious adult fights. People of all ages come here to train their magnificent senses and improve their marvelous strength.

The rage of identical twins: Suna and Sora. Not only do siblings, brother and sister, feel anger among each other, but this could happen commonly with twins. The battlefield is for many wondrous uses, but these children only know the mere single-strike attack. Although, they have interesting personalities.

Suna is the strongest kid in this area. He's fourteen years old, and remarkably strong for his age. He has spiky blonde hair like his father, and keen cerulean eyes. He is far more serious than his twin, and always dresses in dark clothing. He wields a wooden sword, and had already broken his last eight swords through serious fights with childhood rivals.

Sora is the most cautious kid in this area. He's fourteen years old, and Suna's twin brother. He has spiky brown hair, causing him to be a mixture between his mother and father, and sensitive azure blue eyes. He is far too playful and naive for his own good, and always dresses immaturely in bright colors of clothing. He also wields a wooden sword, and has used the same one since he was a child, but it had a worn-out appearance due to years of abuse from duels.

Children are naive to the serious tone of battle, and they don't know much of it. The only command they have taught themselves were 'attacking' -- a simple blow with the sword. They didn't even learn how to do more critical blows or double attack, since they never were taught by the true masters. However, their strength increased, and they battled in secret. Unfortunately, today would be the day they were caught for their techniques.

"You're gettin' stronger, Sora..." Suna taunted, "Finally, that is!"

"Hey..." Sora said, and struck Suna with a deadly wood-splintering blow. "I'm getting a LOT stronger, for your information."

"What if our parents find out that we've been fighting and secretly training at night?" Suna asked out of curiosity.

"They'd skin us alive." Sora replied, readying his sword, "Y'know Dad hates battle..."

"Yeah, so does Mom." Suna added in.

"This is same-old, same-old, Suna." Sora said, panting and out-of-breath, as he tossed his sword to the ground, and it landed with a thump. "When will it actually get a little bit more exciting...?"

"Aw, one day we'll learn more techniques..." Suna said, "We're gonna become mercenaries... just like Dad! You'll see... it'll be great."

Sora smiled slightly, and it slowly formed into a frown. His disappointed stare was concentrated on the floor as he said, "I hope you're right... Life is too boring."

"Cheer up, Sora." Suna sighed, putting one arm around his twin brother, and grinning, "Some day, when we learn how to battle like the pros, we'll become mercenaries and carry on our father's legacy."

"Y'know, mercenary jobs aren't that big..." Sora reminded his older brother.

"Oh, I know." Suna agreed, "But sometimes, it's quite useful. We could... open an odd job's store! People from all over would come and ask us to do their dirty work... We'd earn lots of money... and go on a big adventure using our fighting skills we would've learned."

Sora suddenly perked up, "Hey, that's a great idea, Suna!"

"Isn't it?" Suna grinned, "I'm always a genius. Let your big brother handle it."

"Okay..." Sora said. Suna made a fist, and playfully messed up Sora's brown spiked hairs with that one fist. Sora made a boyish giggle, and said, "Heeey, cut that out!" he smiled, and playfully noogied Suna back.

Childhood dreams are always vivid and stay inside your heart even as an adult, whether you're aware of it or not. Suna and Sora often trained at the dark and late hours of midnight. They were always fighting after everyone had gone to sleep, and sometimes their fights lasted until the crack of dawn, but that was a rare opportunity, since they'd have to get their sleeping pattern back on normal and average track. They fought to chase off or destroy those supposed monsters that their parents would always speak of. They only knew simple attacks, single-blows, and they thought fighting was a crucial survival trick.

"Let's call it a night." Suna finally said. He always thought he was stronger and wiser than Sora. Whenever he'd brag about his capabilities, Sora would shoot back at him with the same old quote every time, and used it ever since they were five: _"I'm younger by two minutes and thirty seconds! This doesn't mean I'm any dumber than you!"_ Suna loved it when Sora would say that, and he smiled each time.

"Already...?" Sora whined, "But we're just gettin' warmed up."

"Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Dad about his past and stuff..." Suna gulped. They had never been brave enough to seriously discuss it.

"C'mon, you say that all the time." Sora said. "Just face it, nobody's brave enough to suck all the past out of Dad. Let's ask Mom."

"Alright." Suna agreed, nodding. "After all, I have a feeling they were once more than just mercenary and bar hostess."

"Yeah, me too." Sora decided. He held out his hand; which was enveloped in white-leather training gloves that their mother had custom-made for them both, except Suna had black-leather training gloves. Suna smiled gently, and they held hands for a moment, staring blankly at each other's grave expression, until Sora blinked.

"You blinked." Suna pointed out, and Sora giggled boyishly again. "... You're tempting me."

"Nooooo!" Sora laughed, "Don't tickle me!"

With Suna's right arm that was holding Sora's left, Suna flipped him over, and the equal gravitational force caused him to fly along with Sora. Sora landed on his back, and Suna landed awkwardly on top of him. Sora began laughing to break the night's silence. Suna was worried if it'd be too loud. The grass was still blue-tinted, the moon was still out, so Suna smiled seeing the privilege in front of him. "Ha, ha!" Suna said in victory, as he tickled Sora. The Final Fantasy fanfare music cued here.

"Okay, okay, we call it a night." Sora gave in after ten minutes of pure torture from his twin brother's wrath.

"Good." Suna said, standing up, gripping the wooden sword struck in the ground by the handle, pulling it out of the planet's crust.

"Have you ever wondered if the Planet has feelings?" Sora asked with slight curiosity, and slight theory to his question.

Suna smiled lightly, "The Planet does have feelings... I struck the sword into the ground and pulled it out. Now the Planet must heal itself."

"Isn't that mean to injure the Planet, then?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Suna replied, swinging his sword around in a showing-offish manner, "Wounds make someone stronger with more experience... Same goes for the Planet."

"Hmm..." Sora smiled.

"So let's get home before somebody wakes up and we get our cover blown for the first time in three years!" Suna suggested, and took off running across the plains.

"That's what you've been saying for three years." Sora laughed, trying to catch up to Suna.

As they ran across the blue-litten grassy plains, they looked at each other, wearing the same expression and sharing the same face practically... Suna spoke up, "Okay, so if anybody asks what we're doing if they catch us downstairs..."

"... We say we got a snack." Sora finished the sentence, since they've been repeating this statement for three hardcore battle-training years.

"And if they catch us walking around upstairs..." Suna said, waiting to be purposefully interrupted.

"... We say we went to the bathroom." Sora finished the sentence once more.

"Alright, and if they catch us walking around in our room..." Suna said, but before he could say a little bit more...

"... We say we couldn't sleep... I know, I know." Sora smiled.

"Okay, now that it's over with..." Suna said, "Let's hurry."

"I'll set the clock alarm to nine o'clock --" Sora looked over at Suna for a split-second, who gave a mischievious grin, "Ohh you already did?"

"Gotcha, brother." Suna said, high-fiving Sora, as they approached the house. It was settled after running miles of green hills, into a cobblestone area, and was located a little deep inside the town. The house was two-stories, and was the certain one that their father had been living in since he was born. This was Nibelheim, and this house had been abandoned ever since their grandmother from their father's side died... So they took up residence here. They weren't born here, but it felt extremely close to home for them, especially since their father had been living here all of his life.

---

**Author's Note:**

It took overnight for me to think and write this prologue, and it's finally done! Chapter 1 will follow shortly.

You can guess who Suna and Sora are. They are the sons of... !!!!! Well, you have to read chapter 1 to find out, and you can guess if you want, but chapter 1 is coming quick. Constructive criticism would be appreciated... Praises would be appreciated... Flames would not be appreciated, but accepted.

Any questions? Review and I'll edit any chapters if needed. I'm constantly updating this, since it's my only fan-fiction I'm presently working on. And I intend to write several chapters... Several several several SEVERAL SEVERAL!

---


	2. Chapter 1

12.29.06 Version 1.2 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.1: Chapter 1

---

_16 years ago..._

_Cloud felt wise about his decision, and thoroughly thought it over before taking any action. He loved Tifa now more than ever, especially since he lost everybody else special to him. He didn't love that ninja Yuffie... Imagine how many nights he'd be up if he married her, and how hyper she'd get, and how she'd talk about her gross dreams of having enough kids to build their own little anti-ShinRa army. Tifa was mature, she was beautiful, and it was time to move on now that his true love died. He'd never forget her... He put flowers at the Forgotten Capital and prayed at the temple for her, and he felt like this was the correct decision._

_He came down on one knee, and flipped open the satin black box. Inside, a golden ring with a green Mako crystal - it was actually the healing Materia his true love used - surprised Tifa when he said those lovely words, "Tifa, will you marry me?" A hundred times, yes! Tifa did not just hug him, she tackled him to the ground, and they kissed like holy heck. Let's just say that ninja Yuffie was pretty ticked off, and said they were disturbing her view of the beautiful city, even though it was a pile of rubble - all that was left of Midgar._

_Cloud and Tifa were engaged for six months, where they continued 'private and extremely personal business'. Yuffie called it 'sex', but Tifa punched her out each time she mentioned it. All of their friends were glad that they were together... Cloud and Tifa, to be brought together in holy matrimony, for the rest of their lives. The sooner they were together for the rest of their lives, the sooner life would be over with, which means Cloud could see her after he died... Her. The woman he truly loved. Cloud never intended of telling Tifa his plans, but as their wedding day approached, he decided to get one deed done..._

_"Tifa and I are getting married today, this romantic sunset..." Cloud said. He was at the Forgotten Capital, sitting by the cool holy waters, and looking at his reflection. "I'm not sure if I'm doin' the right decision, but... Ever since you died, I thought my life was over. Now I've discovered that my childhood friend, Tifa, she's a nice woman. She'd make a great mother, a great companion, plus she's been my best friend since I was a little kid, and we know each other pretty well... So who else to spend the rest of my life with? Doesn't mean I won't spend the rest of my afterlife with her... That'd be with you, and you know that. I gotta do what I gotta do. I won't waste my life any longer. I'm lettin' you go, 'cause I love you... Good-bye."_

_He placed another rose by her grave, and this one blossomed into a beautiful red lily; grass sprouted around it, and the lake lit up with plantlife. Cloud and Tifa got married at Nibelheim, their childhood home, where they had married a year after Cloud's announcement that he wanted to get engaged, meaning their wedding was fifteen years ago. It was a year before Tifa screamed with shock, and Cloud had to come home from work; they were traveling around the Planet as mercenaries, so he had to arrive at the little inn she was staying at Wutai, while he was taking care of business with monsters._

_Cloud was wondering why Tifa was apologizing so much, and screaming as if Sephiroth had revived once again. "Honey, I'm pregnant!" Well... that was a little bold, but cut to the chase. Cloud fainted. Yeah..._

_The twins were born accidentally in Kalm, a small quaint town, while Cloud was on a mission, Tifa reported that she was going to give birth. It had been over nine months, which was odd and extremely rare. At a quiet inn, Tifa gave birth to two healthy identical twin boys. Cloud and Tifa had to name them something appropriate, and something they liked... There was a blonde baby and a brunette baby, perfect matches for Cloud and Tifa's personalities. Cloud named the blonde son, Suna, because it meant 'gold' in the Cetra language. Tifa named the brunette son, Sora, because it meant 'sky' in the Cetra language._

_Their birth took place fourteen years ago... Strictly after the day they were born, Cloud was injured in a monster battle, and Tifa feared for his life. The monsters raided Kalm, and attacked the room Tifa was in. She couldn't hide the twins, they were a day old, and any quick movement might snap their fragile nerves. She was weak from yesterday, giving birth to twins, but she guarded the crib that they shared. She wouldn't move... Even if the monsters killed her, she wouldn't move._

_Cloud arrived at the inn, horrified to find Tifa half-collapsed in the room... Why was she fighting? She was in no shape to fight, she had to recover! Cloud dragged down the monsters with his hands, and stabbed them verociously. Tifa fainted, lying beside the crib, but she was breathing. Cloud drove the monsters out of the room, and out of the town. He got so angry, he used all of his strength and power, so he was too weak to make it back to the inn... What about Tifa? She had fought all of her strength protecting their twin sons._

_From that moment on, Cloud decided, he would never tell his sons that he was a hero of the Planet. Everything would be kept secret... They moved back to the quiet town of Nibelheim; Cloud and Tifa knew that not much news was spread in a tiny town like this, which would be convenient for them. He put every single piece of evidence that he was a hero in his closet, including his Buster Sword, even though it was so hard to watch it disappear behind the heavy doors. He locked it up, nailed it shut, and put up warning signs. He hadn't seen any of his hero evidence since that moment fourteen years ago. The twins grew up... And they never knew that Cloud was a hero. He did not regret the decision he made._

_Life is all about decisions... Some are for the better, some are for the worse... However, the decisions you choose might benefit you and might destroy you. Sometimes you hope that your decisions will be wise, especially if you've got a family to raise..._

-

It was rather silent this morning. Tifa wondered why the twins hadn't aroused yet. She shrugged, and tied back her dark hair, which cascaded down to her hips like a waterfall of dark chocolate. She wore a black leather crop-top, which exposed her stomach, and black leather shorts that came with matching boots. Her dark hair was beautiful and comforting, and it perfectly suited her crimson-tinted hazel eyes. She looked just as young and lively as she did fifteen years ago, before the twins were born. She owned her own bar here in Nibelheim, newly opened when they moved in here when she was pregnant with the twins.

She sighed, wiping the greasy counters, serving early-bird customers. She'd beg them to hurry up; she had twins to feed. Finally, her hero entered the room... Cloud Strife stood silently at the door archway, looking impressed at the immense amount of customers cramped into the tiny space, all here for Tifa's to-die-for cooking and awesome drinks. He gave Tifa a soft smile, and she looked back at him, almost shouting so he could hear her meek voice through the loud ruckus of hungry people, "Darling, you're home!"

"I'll take over for you..." Cloud said. He wrapped one arm around her waist. She smiled, put one hand on his cheek, and gave him a quick "good morning" kiss. He smiled, patted her shoulder, and watched as she left the room. He sighed, and took her position at the bar. After living fifteen years with Tifa, she taught him several things of managing a bar... Cooking happened to be the most expertise option here. Cloud didn't mind cooking, he just minded the drunk men in his property that sometimes were hitting on Tifa. He definitely did not like his twin sons entering the room at this busy early-morning time, especially since the smell of coffee was strong. It burns the nose of a young teenager.

It was an adult world in there, as Tifa entered the personal kitchen in their house. Even though they provided a bulletproof door from the bar to the house connection bridge, the noise was still very audible. They put in a bulletproof door after a major shoot-out when the twins were four years old. The incident had never been repeated, but better safe than sorry. Plus, it was her flesh and blood she was talking about! She wanted to protect that.

"Tifa, there's somethin' I wanna talk to you about." Cloud said. He walked through the doors, and they looked at each other in a glance that almost seemed like a show-down glaring contest. The first thoughts that went through Tifa's mind was... _Why is Cloud out here?_ and _Isn't he supposed to be helping out at the bar?_

"What is it?" Tifa found herself saying. It wasn't really a time to ask questions. She was just wondering what Cloud had to say at this time. He walked to her and came nearly as close as possible. Tifa looked down, staring at the black leather belt worn around Cloud's waist, and she started blushing... Why was she blushing!? Cloud looked to the side, with cool-looking narrow eyes that emitted a green glow from its blue texture, and then he observed Tifa's red-hazel eyes. She blinked with curiosity. "Why are you staring at me, Cloud?"

Cloud gave a "heh", and ran his black leather-gloved hand through his blonde, spiky hair. He gave a mischievious smile at Tifa, which made her think of the word 'bishounen', also known as 'bishie'. Cloud was pretty hot, very handsome, the man of her dreams, her gorgeous husband, and the father of her twins. He finally answered back, "Why are you staring at me, Tifa?"

Tifa laughed. It was funny how Cloud sometimes tried to avoid conversations, even though he was the one that started them. Cloud was always like that... Even as a little kid. Tifa knew this because they always played together, and whenever their parents would ask if they would get married someday, they'd both reply with a "Ew, gross! We're just friends!"

"Well..." Cloud said. "Y'know I told you never to talk about hero business again, right?"

Tifa nodded. "You locked everything up and --" Her eyes widened. "I hope the twins aren't listening in to this."

"They're not." Cloud said. "It's before nine, and they're fast asleep."

"Okay, good." Tifa sighed with relief. She smiled back at Cloud. "Okay, so what were you gonna say about hero business...?"

"Well..." Cloud began again. "I told you never to talk about it again, but we have'ta talk about it again RIGHT NOW, Tifa."

"Right now?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, now." Cloud replied.

"Uh... okay?" Tifa said. Cloud was acting rather strange, nervous, and very alert. It was almost as if he was intently scanning the room for any little danger that would pop out. His eyes were darting back and forth, and he'd react to every little noise, which was annoying since there was a lot of noise coming from the bar. Without any sense of warning, Cloud grabbed Tifa by the wrist, and literally dragged her outside. "Hey! Hey! Cloud!" she called out in effort to get his attention.

Cloud didn't respond, and just kept running. Tifa tried to figure out where they were going, but it was no use. Hey, at least she tried, and a girl can try her best to get her husband's attention when he's running at twenty-five miles-per-hour and if not faster, dragging her by the wrist, kicking up dirt, and scaring the heck out of passerbys, right? They arrived at the entrance to Mount Nibel, which was a good twenty minutes walk, but at Cloud's speed they got there in ten minutes.

"Cloud! What the he -" Tifa said, or at least tried to until Cloud held up his hand as if asking her to be silenced. "Why -" Cloud then put his index finger to his mouth as if to ask her to "shh". "Cloud...?"

Cloud had a very serious look on his face. He finally looked at Tifa and said, "Nobody's here, so I can tell you."

Tifa looked irritated. "You dragged me at twenty-five miles-per-hour, if not faster, by the wrist, kicking up dirt, and scared the heck out of passerbys to Mount Nibel... to a desolate place, rid of all humanity except for us, just to talk to me!?"

"Yeah." Cloud said. "To talk to you about somethin' serious."

"... Hero stuff?" Tifa frowned and crossed her arms when Cloud nodded. "I don't get it... First time in fourteen years you've brought this up, y'know." She whispered under her breath, "Men these days... Can't do a thing with 'em!"

"Tifa, listen to me." Cloud said. "I'm at the state of shock right now."

"What...?" Tifa said softly. "Did the impossible happen?"

"Yes." Cloud looked scared. That was the first time in her life that Tifa had ever seen Cloud scared. He was never scared as a child, he was more bored and serious, although he did get scared once, and his facial expression was just a startle, not an actual scare. He looked terrified. He looked like he'd seen demons rise above the ground and threaten to destroy the Planet and all humanity.

"..." Tifa was silent. There was nothing to say! What was the impossible that happened? So many impossibilites...

"He's alive." Cloud gasped.

Tifa's eyes widened. Suddenly, without warning or any chance of resisting, Tifa let out a blood-curdling, ground-shaking, ear-piercing, window-shattering, monkey-killing, loud-and-long scream. Cloud plugged his ears... Okay, this meant she knew who he was referring to. "The twins!" Tifa shouted, and began taking off toward the town. "What're we gonna do if he's attacking the house, and the twins --!"

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted. He instantly grabbed her forearm, and she found herself unable to move. Cloud's grip was strong and bone-crushing, and her forearm was going numb. The only way she could take off was if she left her arm behind, meaning Cloud ripped it off... She was going to take that chance. She began tugging and pulling with all her strength. "Tifa, calm down!" Cloud said again. "Duncha wanna know how I found out that he's alive?"

"... Yes!" Tifa instantly said. "How did you find out?"

"Yuffie." Cloud shrugged. "Apparently, there's trouble in Wutai."

"Oh no." Tifa said. She looked back at the town, which looked like a mere speck in the distance. She glared at Cloud and said, "We're gonna evacuate the twins, and take them somewhere safe. Nibelheim is too close to Wutai... Much too close."

"But... then they'll discover we're heroes when we go to seek the problem!" Cloud said.

"So be it, Cloud!" Tifa shook her head. "They are fighters, warriors, heroes... It's in their blood by both of their parents, they have every right to know their fate, and they'll be heroes just like us someday!"

"Tifa, no!" Cloud growled as she took off. "They nearly died that day, and so did you --!" He hissed. "I promised myself... I'd never... resume hero work..." Tifa was already gone. "Fine, then, Tifa! Evacuate the twins! Freak 'em out!" Silence came.

---

**Author's Note:**

Phew! Yesterday, I worked on this chapter from 1 PM to 8 PM with a few breaks in-between. I was glad how this chapter turned out until I noticed... That's too much information crammed into one, so I put it through a major re-write by breaking down the chapters. I decided the twins wouldn't find out that their father's a hero on chapter 1... They'll find out later on, and we'll find out who 'he' is. Yes, today I finally decided to break it down after chapter 1 draft production was finished. Hope this version's better... especially since the rest of the info will be spread out through chapters. Constructive criticism is STILL very much needed.

Oh yeah, guess what! When I put up this chapter yesterday, there were 21 hits so far on the story... 21 hits on the prologue! Then today, I checked it out, and I got 74 hits... 74 hits! 54 of them focused on the prologue! Oh, and I got 2 reviews... They're people I already know, but I gotta give HUGE credit to them! I thank them, they're the reason I'm never bored, and they're really close to me (plus, very encouraging!). They are... The Only Tomorrow and Xigbar Rules... I love you guys! Here are the comments I have on the reviews...

---

The Only Tomorrow, a huge fan of Cloud X Aeris and my sibling, said:

"omg! I thought this story would be kinda boring. But now that I read it, it's so awesome! Please write more!! I was trying to imagine Cloud and Tifa getting married... and now I like Tifa X Cloud pairing! Maybe you should make a love-y scene with them, and the twins would say, "... O.o.. mayb we should leave the room..." XD

"o.o... and make it all cool when the twins figure out Cloud's past... and make Cloud act all cool! I hope they carry on Cloud's legacy! O.o... and maybe work at the bar... XD"

My response:

"Yeah, I actually also thought this story would be kinda boring. Now that I'm writing it, I'm liking it! Don't worry, lil M (nickname), I'll write more!! I also had a hard time imagining Cloud and Tifa getting married... Especially since in the game, they're more like friends, Tifa said so herself. But in Advent Children, Tifa urges Cloud to move on and forget Aeris, too, remember? She tells him to stop living in a dream. And you know what? You've inspired me. I WILL write a love-y scene with Cloud and Tifa, and the twins WILL freak out! You genius, you.

"I can't wait to get to the part with when the twins figure out Cloud's past. It will be all cool, I promise! Will they carry on Cloud's legacy? We'll see... And yeah, they manage the bar for Tifa time-to-time XD"

---

Xigbar Rules, my best friend in the whole wide world, said:

"Hehehehe i'm addicted to your story Pris! (don't kill me ..)  
you know who I am... COUGH stormy COUGH  
xD xD

"I loved the story! and damnit... I can NEVER put THAT much detail in my story.

"...your gunna be famouse some day.

"Hugs Sora he's adorable ;;"

My Response:

"Yo Stormy!! Thanks for getting addicted! XD XD I won't kill you for it... just hug you . Me, famous? OO I wish. Yes, Sora's adorable... Keep on reading, my friend, it gets a lot better... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! . You rule!"

---

I hope people really do like this story... Especially since it'll go on for a very long time as a huge series. I'll always answer questions here, and I'm constantly updating, I'm obsessed with updating, and I have nothing to do but update. This is my only story I'm working on. I promised myself not to work on another story until I complete one, otherwise all my stories will be incompletions, and that'd suck. Here are a few comments in case you're wondering...

Cloud married Tifa since Aeris died... sorry Cloud X Aeris fans... I happen to be a Cloud X Aeris fan myself, but I decided that Tifa would actually make a better mother than Aeris. Also, Aeris died... so Tifa's the only live person capable of marrying Cloud. Do you recognize Sora? He's from Kingdom Hearts, yes, I'm aware of that. Suna is a character I own, who's the youthful spitting image of Advent Children Cloud.

Also, originally in the chapter 1 draft that I put up before, the chapter was based on Tifa and the twins... and Cloud came later, where they attacked the random guy at the taco bell drive-thru... That's how they found out that Cloud's a hero. Then Suna runs away... yup. Well, I decided to break it down, and who knows... Suna might and might not run away.

Originally, Cloud was going to have just one son, Sora. But then I decided that wasn't good enough... And I certainly can't imagine Cloud OR Tifa with a daughter... ew. So I decided that one boy wasn't enough, so I made Cloud and Tifa have twin sons. I'm really happy with the outcome. However, I'll be constantly editting. Any typo that's spotted will be DELETED, and redone. Whee, this is fun to make a flawless story.

I included the entire past and marriage, although there's a lot more the twins will reveal for us. Expect to see the twins in the next chapter... and a lot of randomness. Randomness is what I do... I'll delete it if there's too many complaints, though, such as immaturity, even though I specialize in it... ha-ha.

If there's anything missing or that needs to be added, please review, comment, and I need need NEED constructive criticism. I thrive and live off of constructive criticism. I am in desperate need to know how good or bad I'm doing, or what I'm missing. Please tell me if this is a good story or if I should crawl under my bed and never write again.

---


	3. Chapter 2

12.29.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.2: Chapter 2

---

Nine-o-clock. The alarm clock went off upstairs. Sora groaned, sat up, and messy bed-hair seemed to scar his appearance.

It was funny when Sora switched around the words 'appearance' and 'reputation'... In times like this, Sora would say, "Oh no, I've got messy bed-hair! I've scarred my reputation!"  
... It was so funny that Suna loved being in public when Sora said that, so people could point and laugh.

Suna kicked off his covers, and was still lying on his back. He demanded, "Turn that thing off!"

Sora yawned. He indolently stood up, and quite loyal to his twin, he obediently walked across the room to turn it off. Suna yawned as this order was done, and he sat up. "Is it really nine?" Suna asked.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded with a tired face and sleepy eyes. He slammed the alarm clock, causing it to nearly break after shutting it off.

"Ohhh..." Suna moaned, "I'm so tired..."

"I know." Sora said. He didn't want to blame it on the midnight training - they both loved war and battle, no matter how much their parents despised it. "Hey, what's Mom cookin' up for breakfast?"

"I dunno." Suna replied, "Hey, but it smells good!"

Suna was wearing blue chocobo pajamas with matching blue slippers; Sora was wearing red moogle pajamas with matching red slippers. They readied in a position and Sora challenged, "Let's do the usual!"

"Yeah!" Suna agreed, "First one to the bathroom gets first dibs on breakfast!!"

With a "ready, steady, go!" ... They took off, racing for the bathroom door across the hall. Suna narrated the race silently in his head... "_Suna dodges Sora... a perfect move. Sora's catching up... but he's too weak to resist Suna's amazing strength. Ha ha, Suna is the best racer out there."_

Sora was highly concentrated, staring at the door and nothing else but the door. Suna was bragging about himself to dangerous excess, so Sora did a convenient leap that he'd seen his mother do whenever she got mad. He swung the door open and shut it just in time, and Suna ran into the door. "What!?!" Suna shouted, appalled at his twin. "Oh c'mon!"

"I win today!" Sora taunted. He locked the bathroom door. "Come by later."

"Damn..." Suna whispered. "Now Sora gets dibs on Mom's fantastic breakfast..." Suna was silent, and he inhaled, taking a large sensation of dreamland in through his nostrils. "Chocolate chip pancakes..." Suna gasped.

Sora shouted from inside, "I heard that! Whee, good thing I get it first no matter what!"

"While you're foolin' around..." Suna taunted, "I'll be doing my daily fifteen-minute sudoku!"

Sora was silent, "... Ok!"

Suna knew that Sora was highly obsessive with sudoku, the fun number puzzles, and they loved it so much, they solved a puzzle each day. Suna did an annoying whistle tune as he walked off to his room, and got dressed, then started solving the sudoku puzzle. He enjoyed it thoroughly, and so did Sora, who was trying to hurry up with brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, taking a shower...

Sora had finally left the bathroom after Suna had finished his timed puzzle. Suna raced to the bathroom and took advantages of his absence. He didn't mind being late, as long as the day wasn't ruined by it. Heck, Sora was the one who was born late. The twins were born in late August, a week late for some purpose... Suna was the first-born, taken out by natural birth. Sora was late, so they went with a quick C-section procedure, but before they could cut Tifa open, Sora was also naturally born, but it took two minutes and thirty seconds. "You were late, and always will be late..." Suna would often tell his twin brother, who sighed in annoyance at this famous quote he was always lectured by.

Suna started his shower; meanwhile, Sora got dressed and began his fifteen-minute sudoku with pleasure. They had this strange daily schedule, but it was the rules and principles put up by their mother, Tifa. She was the world's coolest mom, the twins already know that by just living with her, and it was never boring. She would change the schedule each month, but only alter it slightly, and they'd be positive adjustments for the benefits of the twins.

Sora got first dibs on pancakes, so he trotted neatly down the stairs. Suna peeked out the door crack and saw the annoying brunette prancing down the stairs. Suna growled, and began drying his blonde hair with the white towel. Downstairs, Sora grabbed the pancake straight off the pan, and placed it neatly onto his plate. He was at the table, gobbling up the chocolate chip batter, chocolate chips, and chocolate syrup.

Tifa was downstairs, flipping the pancakes, and she decided to tell the twins they were going to evacuate... but she changed her mind at last-minute. She gulped... He wouldn't kill them, not if she trained them. But she wasn't sure if Cloud would agree, or the twins were even interested in battle. It was in their blood, though! She finally came to the choice where she had no option but to act as if today was a normal, average day and that nothing whatsoever happened. It was sudden news, and it would be better if she talked it over with Cloud in a nice, friendly, adult-adult smalltalk or a long husband-wife-warrior-warrior conversation. Tifa left for a moment when Sora entered the room and snatched a pancake. She came back to see him glugging it down.

"Don't eat so much chocolate!" Tifa warned Sora, as he consumed it rapidly. Tifa had a long list of complaints, "We're gonna run out of chocolate again! And you boys know how much your father loves his chocolate... Hey, Sora! Are you even listening to me? Sora!" Sora poured a gallon more of chocolate syrup on his pancakes, while Tifa mumbled something of why she even bothers... Sora loved annoying Mom, unlike Suna, who usually ignored her.

Speaking of Suna, the exact copy-spitting-image of Cloud came downstairs, and he stood there, watching Sora try to gorge down four pancakes. Sometimes Suna wondered if it was possible for Sora to explode... They were both skinny, so how could their stomachs hold four pancakes? Suna gulped at this disgusting image of Sora exploding, and chocolate all over the ceiling... But he laughed also, out loud, too. "What's so funny, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Tifa said. She glared at Sora and then at him.

Suna shook his head, "Nothing..."

"I don't know what goes on in a teenager's mind anymore..." Tifa groaned. She stretched her back muscles, and smiled back at them.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Mom!" Sora called out.

_"You won't be thanking her when you explode..."_ Suna thought. Sora frowned at Suna, and elbowed him lightly. Suna blinked at the reaction, and groaned, "Whaaaat...?" Sora pointed at Tifa, then at the pancakes, and then at him. Suna rose one eyebrow, curious at the sign-language motions and gestures his younger brother was using, until he finally understood. "Oh!" Suna said aloud. Tifa looked at Suna when he said that and she stared at him silently, blinking occasionally. "Thank you... Mother."

Tifa smiled. "You're welcome, Suna. You're welcome, Sora."

"What'cha wanna talk about while we eat?" Sora asked Suna. Usually when their mother was present, they'd all sit and talk, since they'd never get a chance to any other time.

"Hmm..." Suna pondered.

"I know!" Tifa said suddenly. The twins looked over at her, and more chocolate splattered on Sora's plate that dripped from his face. "We could make up our own funny stories!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said with a mouthful of chocolate syrup.

"We used to play that when we were little..." Suna reminisced himself by saying it out-loud. Tifa and Sora nodded when Suna said it. "Alright! Who goes first?"

"Sora does." Tifa decided.

"Okay!" Sora said. They all stared with silly grins on their faces. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." They all stared with silly grins on their faces.

"..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"..."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm..."

"..."

"Oh, I know!" Sora said. "Once upon a time there was this runaway princess... uh, from Heaven! She went to disguise on the Planet because she wanted to escape... marriage to the ugliest guy in the universe, the king of Hell."

"... I think I've read that book." Tifa said.

"Anyway, continue, Sora." Suna said. "It's interesting."

"... Ok." Sora said. "So she disguised on this Planet... as a... um, 17-year-old boy! There are these Heaven guardians that are searching for her... Well, actually two of them are her best friends, and the other two are searching for her."

"Your turn, Suna." Tifa said.

"Finally." Suna said. He got annoyed at Sora very easily, since he always mumbled and spoke either inaudible or inchorently, which both tick off Suna really bad. "The two guardians that are searching for her are exorcising ghosts and demons... The other two guardians that are her friends do it, too, because they're angels and it's their job to keep the Planet in daily order. But life was tough for the princess on the Planet, because..."

"I'll take it from here." Tifa said. She cleared her throat, winked, and brushed some of her hair back. "The princess is very beautiful and very attractive, so on our Planet, disguised as a boy, she looked like a very beautiful boy, of course. There are these evil people called yaoi fan-girls... That stalked her, thinking she was a boy, and paired her up with other boys, particularly bishounens/bishies, of course."

"Ah, we see!" Sora smiled.

"Yaoi... fan-girls?" Suna said.

"Your turn, Sora." Tifa said.

"Oh no." Suna groaned.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said. "Uhhhhhhhh... Where were we?"

"... The princess was paired up with boys?" Tifa said.

"Oh yeah!" Sora said. "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

"We're gonna be here all day." Suna mumbled.

Tifa blinked. "You're right. I should get back to doing the dishes."

"Mommy, don't leeeeaaavveee." Sora whined.

"I'm not leaving." Tifa said. She scrubbed some grease off a frying pan with her shell-pink fingernails. "You boys can keep playing if you want, I forgot I'm kinda busy..."

"But you never spend time with us anymore, Mom..." Sora sighed. "I won't play unless you play. Right, Suna?"

"Hm?" Suna said. "Oh, sure."

Tifa smiled. "You guys are so sweet."

Some time went by as Suna and Sora were holding up their "weapons", which happened to be bottles of whipped cream. They squirted the sticky, white substance onto each other's faces, until Tifa told them to calm down. Truth to be told, the people at the bar - Cloud was serving them at this present moment - were acting just like the twins, throwing pies at each other, drinking beer, pulling on each other's hair, stuff like that... The twins seemed to fight a little more clean, though. Tifa hoped the twins wouldn't grow up to do such wicked things like that. She really hoped she'd raise them to do better. After all, they both contained half her DNA, and she wouldn't have the two people that contain half her DNA do such stupid things. She got lost in thought again as she cleaned with the white rag, and then stared at the silky white texture, getting lost in the maze and blurs of cleanliness.

"So, what're we going to do today?" Sora asked. He warfed down the pancake, and chocolate began dripping his chin.

"Well..." Tifa turned around to look at the twins. Her eyes widened slightly, she grimaced, and pointed at her chin. Sora didn't seem to get the image. Tifa began rubbing her chin until finally Sora took a cloth and wiped the chocolate off his chin. She smiled. "We're going to do the usual."

"You mean... homework and chores?" Suna asked.

"Yes." Tifa replied. She began cleaning off Cloud's plate from earlier that morning.

"But... it's Christmas vacation!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know that." Tifa said. "But you guys are two days behind! You must catch up soon. You promised to do it sometime this vacation after Christmas... Heck, you promised me you'd do it yesterday. Now that you didn't... it's either today, or I'll bug you for the rest of vacation until you do it."

Mothers can be so cruel at times... Suna gulped, "You're right, Mom. We're fourteen. We're in the ninth grade. Homework's just as simple as that."

Tifa smiled. "Alright, now I expect you to finish that science homework first."

"Science homework!?" Sora exclaimed. "But we just ate, and science can be so disgusting...!"

Suna glared over at Sora, and Tifa said, "What's the matter? You're not brave enough?" She had just hit their weakness... They never liked being called weak.

"I'm not weak!" Sora said. He smiled and leaped off the chair. "C'mon, Suna, let's finish up that science homework!"

Tifa winked at Suna. He winked back at her. "Alright!" Suna agreed.

"That's my boys!" Tifa said. She turned on the faucet and hummed a happy tune as she cleaned off their plates.

---

**Author's Note:**

You guys don't know how fun it was to write that! I loved it! I decided this chapter would be early morning, a mother and sons bonding moment... It was sweet. I loved it! Making up stories... ha-ha, I do that for a living, so I thought it'd be fun to write about it. Sora doesn't seem to be very good at this game, though. Oh well, he's not the only one. Reminds me of The Only Tomorrow, whom I previously said was my sibling... The Only Tomorrow does the EXACT same thing that Sora does... It's just me asking "Hey, can you make a story?" and The Only Tomorrow responds, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." XD Sound familiar, The Only Tomorrow?

The story that Sora made up is actually a manhwa, a Korean manga, called Angel Diary. Not many have heard of it, I don't think. If you review and say you've heard of it... You get a cookie! Yes, that's the storyline to Angel Diary that Sora said, and Tifa has read it. If you've read it, you'll know the series isn't complete yet... Book five, the last book, has yet to arrive at my front door.

From the original chapter 1 draft, this was a short talk between Tifa and her twins, where she asks them to do science homework, because they haven't done it all week. I lengthened it extremely... Also, she decided not to evacuate the twins. It was a wise decision... But we'll see what happens, now won't we? This chapter didn't take long; it was very much like a short story. I enjoy writing these though.

I need reviews... I need reviews. Constructive criticism is needed most. Praises are needed second most. Flames are needed third most. Keep this in mind. I'm on Whee, I can't stop writing chapters... Oh yeah, that saying was by kleptomaniac0, the genius of Put Your Lights On fan-fiction... Where he/she mentioned "Writers on Whee", when people can't stop writing fan-fictions, they just keep on doing it and can't stop... I'm on Whee. Yes. On Whee.

Go Tifa! Go Suna! Go Sora! Go mother and sons! They want you to review! Review! Review!

---


	4. Chapter 3

12.29.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.3: Chapter 3

---

Cloud was alone, and he picked up a rock. He saw himself as a rock. No, not because it's thick, cold, hard, and fat... and that's not how he saw himself. He saw himself as a rock: useless, pitiful, and all alone. Well, technically, he wasn't alone because he had a wife and twins. He remembered his life when it was solitude... That was after 'her' death. He tried not to think about it. So many flashbacks whizzed by his head right now. In anger, he kicked a pile of dirt, and dust fragments flew everywhere, while some were taken by the wind. He watched them and said out-loud, "If I could be that free..."

He thought for a moment and said out-loud again, "No... Most men who want to be free end up getting another woman, and I could never replace Tifa. She'd be using my head... That's what all guys say. They get hypnotized. Oh gosh, I hope she's not Wutaiese like Yuffie, ew." He was silent for a moment, and said, "'He' is alive. I thought 'he' died twenty years ago..." It couldn't have been twenty years ago, but it sure felt like it. Cloud was an average 40-year-old man, but yet still kept his youth, and his face always remained the same. No silver hairs, no wrinkles, the only thing that aged were his eyes. The pupil had dulled, the blue iris was fading to grey, and the shimmering glow of the Mako tints in his eyes was almost dying out. If that Mako was to completely stop glowing, he'd collapse dead, because Mako glow meant he was alive. He frowned the day he noticed the Mako was dying out.

Tifa had remained very much the same, too, if not, more beautiful than she used to be. She was thirty-nine, a year younger than Cloud, and nothing changed about her at all, besides the wisdom look she always had on her face, and her figure wasn't as slim after having the twins... But she exercised daily to prevent gaining too much weight from giving birth. Cloud also exercised daily, but he could never be as agile as Tifa; the advantage to being him was that he was very muscular, and could lift things better than Tifa ever could. Sometimes Tifa did seem helpless, but he didn't mind... Since sometimes he did, too. Perhaps they were the perfect match for each other, after all.

He was smiling now... He sat on the cliffsides, the forbidden area for the twins... He didn't appreciate the twins climbing up here, in fear that they might fall and break their neck or something. Fathers always worry about their children just as much as their mothers do when they have enough time and attention to bond the way mothers do with their children. Fourteen years and Cloud never really did feel like a father. He didn't remember his father. Oh, the memories, they burn!

"I'd better be getting back to work." Cloud said out-loud to himself. He was unaware if anyone was listening, but never gave any thought to it. Before he left, he found a tree branch on the ground. He halted immediately, and turned around to stare at it.

Its leaves were fading, and golden-to-orange shaded. Its twigs and spidery wooden fingers were irritatingly sharp-looking. Its base was a stump that was as wide as Cloud's fist, so he could pick it up and use it easily if needed. How could you use a plain tree branch anyhow? Cloud wondered as he stared with the gust of wind blowing through his spiky hair. He found himself bending down and lifting it up. He stared at the possible splinters he could get, and brushed off the wood chips.

He swung the tree branch once, and was impressed with himself to know that after fourteen years, his grip had never gotten rusty. He smiled, and lurched forward, taking one humongous swoop with the tree branch. He had just done his simple attack. He gasped in shock to see he still had it in him. His love for fighting had never gone away. He was his old self again. He swung the tree branch a few times, taking a few fancy steps, and smiled.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he began remembering all the fights he had with 'her'. It was too much... He did not want to think of fighting ever again, especially since battle had killed 'her' and it nearly killed Tifa and the twins. He was furious; Cloud threw the tree branch in the air, and went back to work as a mercenary. He knew his twins wanted to become worldwide famous mercenaries just because that was what he did. If they knew he was a warrior - just as they had always hoped and dreamed he was and thought it was impossible - they would also want to become warriors. They're so young... They might get killed if they went into a battle!

"You're too overly concerned."

Cloud froze. That was not his voice, nor was it his conscience. He looked around, "Who's there?"

"It's me."

The voice in his head, maybe? He didn't want to think, but he could hear it as if somebody was talking in his ear. "What?" he said.

"I know my children weren't too young to fight by the time they were seven years old."

"S - Seven?" Cloud asked. He sounded rather alarmed. Seven was definitely too young of an age to fight.

"Remember, I was the twins's age when I went to fight in the war. I was fourteen."

Cloud gasped. "It's you! You're 'him'."

"Yes..."

-

"Boys!" Tifa called. She was wondering around the house, and couldn't find them. She had already kept the customers busy and told them to be patient enough to wait for her. She had twins to raise, dude! She couldn't find them anywhere. She sighed. "Boys, are you doing your homework!?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Suna and Sora called back. Tifa looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Are you guys studyin' in the attic again?" Tifa asked. She looked up and saw the spiral stairs that lead there. She walked them up, and had to duck to avoid hitting her head. the stairs were only four feet tall, and the twins used the attic to play in. It was the same attic Cloud and her had used in the past, so she felt the memories were precious and she didn't want to demolish them.

"Yeah, Mom!" Suna and Sora replied. They saw her head poke through the small opening in the floor.

"There you are..." Tifa said. "Shouldn't we build this attic a little higher?"

"A taller house?" Sora asked.

"Sweet!" Suna said.

Tifa laughed. "We would have a three-story house if we did that, because this is on the second story... and it's cramped badly." Tifa rubbed her head. "I've always wanted to extend this house. Do you boys agree?"

"Yeah!" Suna and Sora said.

Tifa smiled. "Alright, I'll ask your father about this --" Tifa's eyes widened. "Oh yeah... Do you guys know where your father is?"

"No." Suna said.

"Nope!" Sora said.

"Really?" Tifa said. "Oh!" She placed both hands on her hips, but the twins couldn't see that, because all they got was a great view of her head. Tifa gave a pout, "He's been missin' all morning! He skipped breakfast, he skipped lunch... It's 2:30 PM now. I wonder what's up with this picture."

"Maybe he got a big deal!" Sora advised.

"I think Sora means..." Suna blushed for some reason. "... he got a pay raise?"

"Maybe." Tifa agreed. "I'll see if I can call him. Sometimes cell-phone reception gets bad out in Mount Nibel and the grassy fields around Nibelheim. Her head disappeared as she walked - more like sunk - down the stairs.

"Dad's gone missin'?" Sora asked.

"Wanna find out, brother?" Suna asked. "It's way more fun than this science homework!"

"Yeah!" Sora said. "Well, let's just finish this up. It's the right thing to do."

"Okay!" Suna agreed. "Then we search."

"Unless Mom gives us more chores." Sora added.

"Yeah..." Suna sighed and began daydreaming.

-

_"Yo, dudes!" A familiar voice said. "Merry Christmas."_

_Two chocolate chip cookies were tossed in the general direction of the twins... This was earlier that Christmas vacation. "Thanks, Dad!" they said in reply._

_"You're welcome!" Cloud said. He walked into the room and put down his handy backpack he always carried to work. "It's a gift from Santa. His leftover cookies he couldn't manage to eat up... He decided to give it to you two."_

_"Hey, Dad." Sora spoke up. "Does Santa Claus really exist?"_

_Cloud sat down on the couch with them, putting his arms around both of them... He was looking into Sora's beautiful eyes. He kissed the top of his son's head, and answered. "Of course."_

_"Really?" Suna asked._

_"As sure as you both are alive." Cloud smiled. It was rare when their father smiled, and when he did... the Christmas spirit sure did thrive in the room. No matter which room in the entire house._

-

"Hey, Suna!" Sora called out. He waved his hand in front of Suna's face, trying to get his brother's attention. "You were zoning out." Sora blinked a few times. He tried to make sure his twin was okay.

"Oh, I'm alright." Suna said. He smiled at Sora and said, "Say... Remember a few days back... it was two days before Christmas, and Dad told us that Santa really did exist."

"Yeah, do you really believe him?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Suna replied. "I believe everything Dad says. He never lies."

Sora pondered for a moment. "You know what? You're right."

"How far are you?" Suna asked. He looked down at the tip of his pencil and saw that he got the scientific answer incorrect. "Crap!" Suna blurted out.

"You got that one wrong, too?" Sora smiled. "Well it is kinda tough."

"Yeah, I didn't know the Planet's crust was made of ancient fossils as well..." Suna said.

"They told us to take out the answer that didn't match." Sora said. "I didn't know that there wasn't any Mako in the soil."

"Guess not." Suna said. "Mako is the Planet's lifeblood... I guess just like humans... There's no blood to consist of skin's contents."

"Uh," Sora said. "Whatever you said was right."

Suna laughed. Sora wasn't the brightest or most intelligent boy. Suna was very wise, though. They made the perfect team when they cooperated. Suna realized this as they did their science homework.

---

**Author's Note:**

Another cute chapter! The fun and adventure hasn't begun just yet. I felt like writing some random drabbles with Cloud... He's awesome, he's a bishie, and he's competition for all bishies... sometimes competition for me when we try to impress my cousin... -- ha-ha.

After 14 years, you'd think Cloud had retired fighting and practically forgotten how to... Wrong! He hasn't lost it. He can still swing a heavy weapon around real good. Deep down, he wants to train his sons how to fight, but can't because he's worried for their safety. Who is this mysterious voice in his head? Guess guess guess guess!

Another mother and sons scene, yeah, I know. It's Tifa checking up on the twins... Not as cute as the breakfast scene, but I enjoyed writing another one. I REALLY loved writing the Cloud scene, though. Flashbacks are fun to write... I'd better write them more often. Science homework rules, but when it takes forever to finish, it can suck... I know this from experience.

I couldn't believe I wrote chapter 3 in an hour. That's a short amount of time! Also, I got 88 hits. That's a short amount of time to get a lot more hits, too! Review please... I enjoy answering questions, and I'll include reviews in these ending notes if you have something interesting you have to say. I answer questions, I improve the storyline if needed, I fix typos and verb/noun confusion, I do all that stuff... and nobody's given me criticism yet! I told you I NEED constructive criticism. Chapter 4 will be forthcoming really soon!

I suddenly like Cloud X Tifa... hmm... I love Suna and Sora... they're adorable.

---


	5. Chapter 4

12.29.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.4: Chapter 4

---

Cloud's not home yet. Tifa was antagonized, practically, and poking the muffin on her plate. She was bored... There were no customers, her stomach hurt, and the twins were doing their science homework upstairs. She yawned, and began writing a grocery list... There was nothing else to do. She never imagined being a house-wife... Now that she was one, she was a little upset, but at least she had two jobs: mercenary work and bar hostess. She sometimes went on mercenary missions with Cloud, but that became rarer and rarer as the twins got older. She now only went once in a few months to help Cloud out. The twins were old enough to stay by themselves, but Cloud was so... overprotective of his kids.

Tifa knew she couldn't draw... However, she doodled herself beating up a monster, but it looked more like a steroids man with boxing gloves beating up a cactus. Tifa sighed with exasperation, as she scratched the lead-tipped pencil over her drawing to hide it from the two curious boys that were creeping down the stairs. She gasped, flipped over the list, and slammed it down on the table. She had forgotten her own strength, and nearly cracked the table neatly down the middle.

The twins halted and stared at her. She laughed nervously, "Uh, hi!" Tifa said.

"Hi..." the twins said back.

"Watcha doin', Mom!?" Sora asked.

Tifa pondered, and then asked, "Are you finished with that science homework?" Moms can be so pesky at times. She looked down at her watch and sighed with an exasperated look. "It's eleven-thirty."

"Already!?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we're done!" Suna confirmed. Sora had followed behind when Suna scrambled down the stairs and came to his mother's side.

"Perfect..." Tifa said. She looked into her leather purse and pulled out a tiny list with hard-to-read, loopy handwriting. Suna and Sora stared with curious expressions at the tiny piece of wrapped paper. Tifa smiled at them, "This is the grocery shopping list." she said, and on automatic impulse, she gave it to Suna. "Complete the list and bring it back to me, okay?"

"Um..." Sora said. "T-This... is our first time, y'know..."

"Don't mumble." Tifa said. She smiled anyhow, and continued, "You boys are fourteen. You're old enough to locate the grocery store and haul the items home, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sora answered.

"Yeah..." Suna replied.

"Thank you." Tifa smiled. "Here's the money. Be sure to purchase the most inexpensive items. That's the budget, and try to buy as many things off the list as you can." Suna was holding the list, and Sora peeked, placing one finger on the list in order to observe it from the distance he was at. Suna smiled at Tifa and nodded. Sora nodded, but more hesitantly. "Don't get lost now. Be back in half an hour."

"Okay, Mom!" the twins said simultaneously, and dashed out the door. Tifa had to shut the door... They often had to be reminded of simple things such as that. "Oh well... they're just teenagers, after all. Teenagers are still children in some sense... Yet are more mature than children and prepared for some adult manners..." she sighed, and left for the kitchen. "I wonder where Cloud is..." Tifa said. She scratched her collarbone.

-

"_What does it say? What does it say?" Sora was annoyed. He ended up pushing the grocery cart while Suna got to read off the stuff. They both pitched in to grab the items, though. But of all things... Why the grocery cart!? The stupid grocery cart! Sora was just about ready to curse and swear at the grocery cart._

_"Two packages of tomatoes..." Suna said. "Apparently she has a guest there who always buys her tomato sauce."_

_"Ew." Sora hated tomatoes. Suna didn't detest them or couldn't tolerate them, he just preferred not to eat red vegetables. Sora placed a package of tomatoes into the cart, and Suna grabbed one off, too. Sora snatched the list away, "My turn to read!" Suna scoffed. Sora scanned the list with his eyes, "Five tiny packages of spearmint gum...?"_

_"That's on the other side of the store!" Suna almost yelled. He forgot they were in public. He almost forgot that they were freakin' copy images of Cloud, and didn't want to scar his title or name. "We'll get it later. Are there any other VEGETABLES we can get?"_

_"Umm..." Sora pondered. "Cucumbers."_

_"Ew, gross." Suna said. "Those creepy, slimy green things that taste like crunchy worms?"_

_"Uh, yeah." Sora nodded. The cart stopped, and Suna - who was inconveniently right behind Sora and didn't have time to look up - crashed into Sora. It wasn't a serious-tough-hard-knock-things-off-the-shelves-cause-things-to-spill crash, but it wasn't a soft-easy-to-get-over-didn't-drop-anything crash. The impact caused Sora to drop the list, the cart reeled forward and rammed into the vegetable stand; Suna and Sora were pleading the vegetables to stay still, and they miraculously did. Hallelujah chorus cued here._

_"Why'd you stop like that!?" Suna scolded._

_"You just gave me a vivid, nasty image of cucumbers, you retard!" Sora had the sassy attitude of his mother, and boy, did he use it! "'Course I'm gonna get distracted, Suna!"_

_"Oh, really?" Suna saw this as a grasp of opportunity. "Tomatoes are actually human hearts wrapped in red alien skin... and those seed things are insect eggs."_

_Sora's face turned green... literally. "Ew!!" he screamed, and shoved Suna backwards. They both slammed into the ice cream refrigerator, causing a few ice creams to fall, but no glass to shatter. "That's the most perverted thing I've ever heard! I think I'm gonna be sick..."_

_Suna began laughing. "I know your weakness!! I know your weakness!"_

_"That's really gross, Suna!" Sora gulped. He tried to swallow the rising bile in his throat... It burned, it tensed, he could feel his stomach contract, and something force up into his throat. "Ewww..."_

_"No wonder science bothers you!" Suna laughed._

-

Sora gulped. He did not want that incident from last year to be repeated. Tifa had gotten them in a lot of trouble, because Sora threw up in the poultry aisle after some vile comment on chicken brains. Suna matured... Sora hoped so, anyway, because he didn't appreciate throwing up in public, especially since last time, he threw up on the butcher and a few raw chickens that were prepared to roast on the fire. Sora turned green at the thought and gulped.

"Hey, Sora, what's wrong?" Suna piped up after some silence. Sora looked over at him. "You look a little... sick."

Sora blushed. "How do you know I'm feelin' bad?"

Suna narrowed his eyes. "Sora. We're twins. I'm psychic."

"Oh." Sora said.

"We've gotta go to the produce section." Suna read it off the list.

"P-produce section?" Sora gulped.

"Ohhh..." Suna stopped the grocery cart, and turned around with an evil grin on his face. "You remember those days I used to creep you out!"

"Er, yeah." Sora turned green.

"Don't worry, I won't." Suna promised.

Sora still couldn't help imagining cucumbers as creepy, slimy green things that taste like crunchy worms; and tomatoes as human hearts wrapped in red alien skin with insect eggs implanted in them. _"Don't think about it, Sora, just don't think about it... Your brother is a perv."_

"Hey." Suna glared.

"Hm?" Sora said.

"I'm not a perv." Suna said.

_"Gah! How the heck did he read my mind!?" _Sora thought.

"We're twins." Suna reminded him. "I can always read my twin's mind."

Sora was scared now. Nevertheless, they ended up in the produce section. Sora stared at all the food, horrified, and disgusted. His stomach twisted; it felt like a knot. Suna was happily reading off the list, while Sora bit his tongue to focus on another pain besides his sensitive stomach. Sora definitely had Tifa's sensitivity... Suna never felt anything when vile manners were discussed, but it hit Sora like a painful blow to the head.

-

Tifa was glad to know that when they arrived home, Sora wasn't throwing up like usual. "That was very brave of you to hold it back." Tifa would say as she brushed her hand through his hair. It seemed like Tifa favored Sora over the twins, or at least that's how Suna felt. He didn't mind, though, he ignored her usually. He was a spitting image of Cloud, so he liked spending time with him more than he did with Tifa. Sora enjoyed spending time with Tifa more than Cloud, since he thought his father was a little too strict for his liking.

"Where're you goin', Suna?" Sora called out when Suna began climbing upstairs. Tifa looked up at Suna, brilliant hazel-red eyes staring into Suna's keen cerulean eyes. He narrowed his eyelids, and Sora began feeling a little anxious.

"I'm kinda feelin' bad..." Suna responded.

"Are you hurt?" Tifa asked.

"No." Suna said. "I just wanna go upstairs for a while..."

"Okay..." Tifa frowned. "But weren't you goin' with your father to the gym?"

"Yeah, I'll be down later..." Suna sighed.

Sora looked at Tifa, and smiled. "Wanna bake cookies with me?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah!" Sora replied. "Hey, isn't Suna gonna miss out?"

"I doubt he'd want to bake." Tifa said. "He's fourteen, a little too old for it. I know that you're still child at heart, Mister." Tifa poked Sora's nose, and he laughed. Very much like a child... Suna thought it was positively DISGUSTING. Suna was shocked he didn't throw up from all the sappy stuff Sora pulled. Suna banged his head on the desk multiple times before trying to rest his eyes.

His father would be home soon, and he didn't want to look cranky when he arrived...

---

**Author's Note:**

This is getting old... mother and sons moments are kinda cutting off. Suna has to grow up sooner or later, right? Sora's still pretty attached to his mom, while Suna thinks he's all grown up and ready to act fierce like dad. Suna wants to be a mercenary and fight against monsters... although, he's never seen one. Sora wants to work at the bar just like his mom, but never had the nerve to tell Suna that. Instead, he agreed to the mercenary work thing...

This chapter got a little annoying... I was going to write a huge grocery shopping spree with Suna and Sora doing randomness, but I won't unless I get a review of somebody asking me to. Please review review REVIEW. I need constructive criticism, which I STILL haven't gotten yet. I still only have two reviews. I need MORE. There's one thing I'm glad of, however... Just in the past two days, I got 141 hits. 141 hits!! I hope people are liking this story... Please tell me people like this story. You can still ask questions and I'm still constantly updating and improving. I once thought of starting another story, but I'm not! I'm determined to work and do my best on this one.

It'll get more exciting, I promise!

---


	6. Chapter 5

12.29.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.5: Chapter 5

---

Suna was dreaming... Everything was silent, except for the wind whistling in his ears, and the sensation of plummeting in an exhilerating freefall. The rush of adrenaline, the hopes of seeing tomorrow morning, and the nervous pain of heart-pounding thrusts as his body rammed unexpectedly into obstacles in midair. His eyes closed as he felt the shocking, and extremely realistic pain, that kept hitting him until it stopped entirely. He was in dark silence now. He was dreaming...

_"Where am I...?"_

_"You're home, Suna."_

Suna kept hearing voices. It was a feminine voice - one of a Cetra, which happened to be an Ancient person that sought to bring happiness to the Planet. They're extinct now, but he had this strange feeling that he'd once met one. He couldn't understand why he felt this, but he had to discover for himself.

_"What's your name?"_

_"I don't know. What's yours?"_

_"Suna."_

_"Ah, the son of Cloud Strife."_

_"Um, yeah."_

Suna flinched in reality. He was slouched over onto the desk, with his forehead resting on the soft wood. His head felt cool, and he heard the sound of footsteps coming... Was it Mom, Dad, or Sora? He didn't really care. He wanted to continue this mysterious dream and find who the hell this enigmatic woman was. He walked in complete darkness, and each step he took, felt like the ground was forming into his figure. It was a really creepy experience that made Suna gulp.

_"Don't be afraid, Suna. Come closer!"_

_"... It's pitch-dark!"_

_"The path will be litten if you touch my hand."_

_"Where is it...?"_

_"Right here."_

He saw the feminine hand. It was recoiled, blue-skinned, and grotesque. The fingers were spidery; long, thin, and bony with an eerie atmosphere. The palm was extremely flat and deflated, causing the person to look as if she hadn't eaten in years. All of the anatomy - the nerves, the veins, the blood vessels, the muscles - in the hand could be seen extremely well. It made Suna gag, and he coughed incessantly when the smell of rotting flesh filled his nostrils.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You're dead... Aren't you?"_

_"... So what if I am?"_

Suna reached out his hand, but before he could do anything, he felt two strong and firm hands were placed on his shoulders. This caused him to jump in his dream, and scream in actuality. Cloud had touched him, but didn't intend to scare holy heck out of the kid. "Whoa, Suna! Calm down!" Cloud said as Suna began hollering his lungs out. "Suna, you were having a nightmare!" Cloud couldn't think of anything comforting, plus that wasn't really what fathers were good at.

"D-D-D-Da-Dad!" Suna stuttered really quickly, and it sounded like a blur of incohrent speech. Suna inhaled too quickly, and began coughing... almost violently coughing.

Cloud patted Suna on the back until he calmed down. Cloud looked into Suna's blue eyes. "What happened?" Cloud asked. "Why did ya freak out? You nearly scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, Dad." Suna replied. He bowed his head in shame, and almost guilt. Cloud didn't want this. He shook his head to Suna. Suna then said, "I guess I was havin' a nightmare..."

"A really terrible one, huh?" Cloud asked. Suna nodded slowly. Cloud sighed, and shut the bedroom door, locking it so Tifa and Sora wouldn't interrupt at any time, and he sat down on the bed. He patted the bed as if asking Suna to sit beside him. Suna obeyed, and Cloud put his arm around him. "So, can you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Suna's eyes were disdain, but he somehow heard Cloud's message through his half-awake stage of daze and fog. "Yeah."

"Okay, so what happened?" Cloud asked.

Suna snuggled a little closer to him, and replied. "Well... I had a dream I was falling."

"That's common in all people." Cloud said. "Children, teenagers, adults, seniors, babies..."

"Yeah, I know." Suna said. "But then I dreamed that I was walking in darkness."

"Darkness, huh?" Cloud said.

"There was this creepy dead woman that wanted to take my hand." Suna said. "She was an A-" Suna froze suddenly. He couldn't really continue. He didn't want to test his father's patience.

"Go on, I'm listenin'." Cloud urged.

Suna looked up with distraught and disconsolate emotions written on his face. "She was an Ancient, Dad. She was dead, though. She wanted me to take her hand."

Cloud didn't respond, and his face remained stoic. Suna sighed, and looked at the opposite direction of the room, staring at the little red alarm clock. "What was her name?"

"I dunno." Suna said. "The dream didn't continue long enough for me to find out."

"How did you wake up?" Cloud asked.

"She said the path would be litten if she touched my hand." Suna explained. "So I tried to, but she smelled like dead people... So I asked if she was dead, and she didn't deny it at all! Then I felt two hands clutch my shoulders. It gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, I see." Cloud laughed softly to himself.

Suna pouted. "It's not funny, Dad."

"Sorry, son." Cloud kissed Suna's forehead, and rubbed a gloved hand through Suna's spiky blonde hair. "You'll be okay now, won't you?"

"Mm-hmm." Suna responded. He sniffled, and rubbed away what seemed like a tear from his eye. Cloud stared for a moment. Suna rarely cried... What was up with that?

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah." Suna answered.

"You look miserable." Cloud confessed.

"I know." Suna said. "I don't mean to look that way, but..."

"Oh, it's okay." Cloud hugged him. Suna gasped and was silent for a moment before he threw his arms around his father. Suna didn't realize how small he was compared to Cloud, even though he was a teenager. He was nearly as tall as Cloud, but he couldn't really reach. He knew he was taller than his mother, and same with Sora. Suna felt the black leather brush against his face, and some of his wet tears stuck onto the shiny texture of the leather.

"I'm fine, Dad, really." Suna said.

Cloud looked at him. "Y'know what. From now on, no more secrets."

"Hmm?" Suna said.

Cloud sighed. "So many things I wanna tell you... You and Sora must know, but especially you, Suna."

"Me?" Suna asked.

"Yes." Cloud narrowed his eyes and looked out the window with caution. "Say, I gotta go, Sora -"

"Hmm?!" Suna said.

"I mean, Suna!" Cloud ran out the door.

... That was weird. Suna was clueless, puzzled, and bewildered at his father's attitude and sudden mood change. Although on instinct, Suna felt something wasn't right. He opened up his closet door and retrieved his wooden sword. He knew father and mother dispised it, but he just didn't feel right. He didn't care of getting in trouble, father promised no more secrets, so he'd tell him about the secret midnight training he always had with Sora.

Suna ran out the bedroom door, wooden sword in hand. "Hey, Suna!" Sora called out, and immediately eyed the wooden sword. "Suna, what the heck! You're gonna do somethin' really stupid!!" Suddenly Sora felt the buzz of feelings that Suna felt... Hey, they're twins, dude. Sora felt that he was supposed to do something, too. He couldn't be associated with fighting... But what the hey. He grabbed his sword out of the closet as well, and barged out the front door. Tifa immediately eyed the sword in Sora's hand.

"Suna!? Sora!?" Tifa called out. She gasped and took off running outside. "Put those things down, bo -" Before Tifa could finish her sentence, she was horrified to see what she saw...

---

**Author's Note:**

The chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter... Oh well, the big adventure's coming up soon. 144 hits! I'm impressed with myself... Well, not really. I'm still open for reviews, and nobody's saying anything... I thrive and live off of reviews. Spot any mistakes and typos, and alert me immediately, please! I still have those same two reviews... gah.

Anyway, I left a cliffhanger ending! You don't know what Tifa saw... You don't know what Tifa saw! I'll post up chapter 6 soon. I hope people love this, I really do! It took me a while to figure out how the twins would discover Cloud's a hero. They'll discover in the next chapter... So just wait and see what I cook up this time! You'll like it if you like this story so far, because the fun starts in the next chapter! I swear it won't be boring... I swear it won't be boring...

---


	7. Chapter 6

12.29.06 Data File: Dawn of Beginnings

Data File 0.6: Chapter 6

---

In the grassy fields where Suna and Sora always play-fought... Cloud was faced with an adversary. His opponent was an army of MPs. They looked so familiar... They were actual human beings dressed in mechanical blue gear, head-to-toe armor, and they carried huge machine guns. They wore helmets, visors, and lots of armor. Cloud gasped at the tiny army of guerrillas, and growled...

"Dad, who are they!?" Suna called out at him.

"Suna, stay back!" Cloud warned. "They're MP soldiers from Shin --"

"Huh?!" Suna said when Cloud resisted to finish his own sentence.

"Somethin' that happened a long time ago." Cloud made that excuse, and focused his attention on the MPs.

"Surrender and we'll spare your lives." a MP soldier threatened.

"Why're you here!?" Cloud screamed. He prepared his sword... Wait -- a sword!? Suna glared, examining and observing the strange sight he was seeing... the peacemaker he knew as a father... was wielding a SWORD? It had a metal blade, and was bandaged with wrappings/dressings as if had broken several times. This meant that his father had fought a lot more than just twenty, thirty, or fifty times. Suna stared... "This isn't what it looks like!" Cloud said.

"We're here to take the boys to the Turks!" the MP soldier said. "ShinRa is rising again!"

"Again!?" Cloud and Suna asked.

"What do you mean again?" Suna asked. "What the hell's ShinRa?"

"Suna, shut up!" Cloud ordered. Suna looked at Cloud for a moment, sighed, and backed out of the battlefield. "This's somethin' I have'ta deal with!"

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. "You're not supposed to be battling in front of the twins!"

"There's no time to lose, Tifa." Cloud said. "Help me out!"

"Help you out?" Sora asked.

"Sora, don't you get it?" Suna said with an amused and astonished look on his face. "Mom and Dad were warriors!" Sora gaped when Suna said this.

Cloud prepared his sword, and Tifa snapped on her gloves. They nodded at each other, and Tifa motioned for the boys to come in with their wooden swords. Tifa guarded them like it was her life, but explained some details to them. "Twins, listen up." Tifa told them, and immediately they did eye contact with her. "Every warrior has weapons, right? Well, we can name our weapons, and some of them have a default name."

"Yeah, we know." Suna said, but apparently Sora had just learned something totally new.

"See your father's sword?" Tifa asked. "That's called the Buster Sword. He received it after his friend died."

"The girl?" Suna asked.

"No, it was a male friend." Tifa said.

"Ah..." Sora said.

"Not all weapons have to be offensive like a sword." Tifa explained. "My weapons are my fists. I wear gloves to protect my fragile hands from serious wounds. I took martial arts as a teenager, y'know."

"Wow, Mom!" The twins said simultaneously.

"The gloves I'm wearin' are Leather Gloves." Tifa said. "I've worn them all my life."

"Cool!" Sora said.

"Sweet!" Suna said.

"Our weapons are twin wooden swords." Tifa said. "That's what we'll call them."

"Okay." They said.

"When you attack, hit points are taken off of your enemy..." Tifa said as Cloud prepared to do a single-blow attack. "Watch your father."

They watched as Cloud attacked simply, and the MP soldier seemed to be greatly injured by it. "He just removed eighteen hit-points, because the Buster Sword is strong enough to do that."

"It looks heavy." Sora frowned.

"That's cool!" Suna cheered.

"Okay, boys." Tifa said. "Watch me." Tifa ran and attacked with both fists. When she leaped back, she said, "I remove thirteen hit-points."

"Why don't you do as much as Dad?" Sora asked.

"Because my fists aren't as strong or heavy as your father's sword." Tifa said. She glared at the MP soldiers. "These MP soldiers can be a little dangerous..." She looked at Suna and quickly demanded, "Suna! Copy your father's attack! Go!"

Suna froze for a moment, but found his body reacting with his mind left behind, an out-of-body experience, probably. He ran and attacked, but it only took off three hit-points.

"That's alright!" Tifa said when he came running back. "It's our faults for not training you properly."

"What do I do?" Sora asked.

"Repeat after your brother." Tifa said, and she watched Sora. Although, he took off two hit-points. Tifa sighed and gave the same praise and self-blame strategy for him.

"Tifa, use the armor!" Cloud suddenly said.

"Armor?" Sora asked.

"We have armor!?" Suna asked.

"Yes!" Tifa said. "We have the Bronze Bangle." She revealed it to them, and it looked like a bracelet. She clipped it onto Sora's right wrist, he was curious of what she was doing, until she looked up to get eye-to-eye. "Use it wisely, Sora. This defends agains eight hit-points damage. It'll do you good." She patted his wrist and turned around. Sora felt lucky to wear it. Suna felt lucky that he didn't need any armor, just like his parents, and saw Sora as a weakling now.

"Do we have any accessories, Tifa?" Cloud called out.

"No, you told me to give them all away!" Tifa responded.

"Accessories?" Sora said.

"We'll find more, don't worry." Tifa said.

"Teach them how to use items!" Cloud was constantly repeating his simple attack as he tried to warm up to battle, even though there was an entire army of MP guards ambushing them, and probably were beleaguring the area.

"Boys, look at me really quick!" Tifa said, and she pushed them gently out of the battlefield. "Items are very useful. They can do very marvelous things to you if used properly, and known what it is for."

"Okay." they said.

"This is a Potion." Tifa introduced the shiny bottle that contained a green healing liquid. "Drink this and your hit-points will be restored by a hundred." She gave Suna three and Sora five of these. "Don't drink them now, though. You're not injured or wounded... or even scratched."

"Got it, Mom." Suna said.

"Thanks, Mom!" Sora said.

"I'm giving both of you a Hi-Potion." Tifa said. She held up the shiny bottle that was a little larger than the Potion, but the contents were more a goldish-green. "Drink this and your hit-points will be restored by five-hundred." She gave Suna and Sora one. "Don't ever drink them unless you're near death. These are rare right now, since we need to buy more at a convience store."

"I was wondering what those were!" Sora chirped.

"Okay, boys, pay attention." Tifa said. "Your father needs help, so I need you to do a big favor for me..."

Suna and Sora saw a black leather case that was locked shut. Tifa took the glowing key and opened it. "I promised myself to only use these if ever there was trouble..." She sighed, to show the concealed items inside. It was beautiful. Glowing crystal orbs that were illuminating in a heavenic sense, and they ranged in all sorts of colors. They had plaques engraved in the red velvet that marked and explained which was which.

"What're these called?" Sora asked.

"Materia." Tifa said. "They're Green Materia, meaning that they're Spell Materia. They cast spells on monsters such as these. They're very useful. We don't have any Yellow, Blue, Red, or Independent Materia... But these Spell Materias will do." Tifa held up the blue-colored Spell Materia that looked crystalized inside. "I'm entrusting this to you, Sora." She placed it in his hand, and Sora flinched.

"It's cold!" Sora said.

"Guess what kind of spell it'll do then..." Tifa grinned.

"Ice!" Suna said.

"Yes, ice!" Tifa said. "It's Level 1 Ice, but it'll do. This will deminish them faster. Go, Sora. Go fight... with your father." Sora nodded and took off.

"You really do favor him, don't you?" Suna glared.

"I have a special Materia for you, too, Suna." Tifa smiled. "We have only two Materias, didn't you see? It wasn't one, there was two."

"I thought you or Dad was gonna use that." Suna said.

"No, I'm entrusting this to you, Suna." She placed the golden, sparkling Materia into his hand. Suna's eye twitched, and she gave a strange look.

"It feels static..." Suna said.

"It's my special Lightning Materia." Tifa said. "Now, go, help your father."

Suna never thought this day would come, and he almost had an emotional, sobby, crying moment here... He held it back and smiled at Tifa. "Thank you, Mom."

Tifa nodded, "You're welcome." She smiled a motherly smile. "Now, let's go!" She held Suna's hand as they rushed into battle.

It was twenty minutes before the MP soldiers were all defeated... "I thought they'd be a little easier." Cloud joked. He did his victory fanfare dance.

"So you're warriors." Suna said to break the silence. "I still can't believe it!" Suna looked at his weapon and then at his Lightning Materia. Suna growled and sat on the floor, where he began pounding the soil with his bare fist. Sora frowned, and tried his best to calm him down. Sora sat down beside Suna.

"How many items did'ya use?" Sora asked.

"Mph." Suna said. "A Potion."

"Aw, man!" Sora said. "I used all of my Potions!"

"Ha-ha." Suna felt a little bit better, but he still was mad. "Mom! Dad! Why didn't you tell me we were warriors? Dad, you said no secrets! You promised!"

"I didn't have time to tell you." Cloud said. His voice was extremely stern and firm. "I would've told you then and there, but I couldn't!"

"Still, a secret hidden for fourteen years!" Suna said. "How could you, Dad!? How could you, Mom!?"

"Well, at least we told you!" Tifa said. "Cloud, we should've told them and trained them since they were small. It's in their blood!"

"You're damn right it's in my blood!" Suna screamed. "I'm beyond appalled at you two! C'mon, you hid somethin' as big as this!? Mom! Dad!"

"Suna, calm down!" Cloud demanded.

"No!" Suna shouted back. This stunned Cloud and Tifa was pretty shocked, too. Sora gaped, and Suna looked furious. "I won't calm down! You lied to me!! You lied!!"

"Suna, this isn't a good idea..." Sora said.

"Suna, get in the house!" Cloud screamed just as loud as Suna did.

"I won't!" Suna shouted.

"JUST GET IN THERE!!" Cloud shouted.

Sora looked terrified, and was on the edge, just ready to cry at the frightening display his father was putting on. It seemed his punishment would probably be death for Suna's act of disrespect. Suna chuckled, and ran his hand through his hair. Sora couldn't imagine how Suna could be so calm. "So, that's it, then." Suna said. "You're gonna boss me around after keepin' something this big."

"Suna, don't do anything stupid." Sora whispered.

"Cloud, honey..." Tifa cooed.

"Don't touch me, Tifa!" Cloud said. "I need to talk to Suna and talk to him NOW."

"You're not gonna get that." Suna said. He took off running.

"Suna...!?" Cloud shouted. "Suna!!"

"See what you did, Cloud!?" Tifa blamed. Sora was still too scared to move. "You're giving Sora... a heart attack!"

"Ugh..." Cloud mumbled. "I'd better find him. I'm actually worried for him now. He just vanished."

"Why didn't you run after him, Dad?" Sora asked.

"I didn't think he'd be that stupid!" Cloud said, and took off for the house. "I'm gonna get some supplies! Tifa, Sora, we're takin' the tents, the motorcycle, and some survival supplies. We won't be home for a while. We've gotta get Suna, he couldn't have gotten too far, but 'he' is alive, and ShinRa is re-establishing."

"ShinRa...?" Sora asked.

"Long story." Tifa replied.

"I'll help pack." Sora offered.

"That's very kind of you." Tifa said.

"I love you, Mom." Sora said.

"... I love you, too, Sora..." Tifa put her arm around Sora as they walked to the house.

---

**Author's Note:**

I'm gonna take a little break for a while... I'm on Whee and I can't stop, so I'm gonna try to rest my eyes. Agh...

Anyway, there's the fighting scene with Cloud and Suna... Yeah, that was heartbreaking to write, but hey, happened to me all the time, so it was easy.

The battle scene was fun fun fun FUN FUN FUN! I got a little carried away in explanations... If you've played Final Fantasy 7 numerous times, you'd probably skip through that. I don't blame you... ha-ha. I got carried away away away AWAY AWAY AWAY! ... by the wind.

Told ya the fun begins! Suna's run away and his family has to find him... Also, ShinRa is revived. O.o We'll find out the history on ShinRa soon enough.

In the original chapter drafts, I was going to have the guy at the taco bell drive-thru that Cloud attacked tell them all about how Cloud is a hero. Suna gets upset, takes his sword, and runs away, giving him several hours head-start. Sora's left home crying all night until Cloud enters the room and discovers that they've been fighting with Sora opens the closet door... Cloud then reveals his closet to Sora. They then search for Suna... But then how would they know that ShinRa revived? Tell me which version you think is better.

Oh, and Saddam Hussein died today... Me and my buds are celebrating, so I'm gonna rest my eyes and drink cider for celebration... I'll write up more chapters tomorrow! Enjoy and I still need REVIEWS! Ooh, 150 hits... I'm happy now. .

---


End file.
